Ratchet and Clank: Life as Heroes
by Ratchet'sBoy1997
Summary: Ratchet thinks that because he is a hero, he will never have a chance to have a family of his own
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back! It's been awhile, and im sorry for that. Here's my next idea. I hope you like it, and please reveiw. I would also like to say thanks to anyone who read my last story. Well, on it goes then...

"Ratchet? Wake up!" Clank was screaming as he pulled his friend over to their ship, Aphelion. They had been in a war helping the Galactic Troopers and Qwark fight against the Terracnoid beast. Clank was having no luck waking his friend, but he had managed to get him into the ship. He had to activate Aphelion's defense shield, and fly home on his own. Once they returned to Veldin, Clank got Ratchet back to his room, and left. Three hours later, ratchet finally woke up. He didn't know where he was, or how he got home. Even though he ws in excruciating pain, he drug himself out of his room to check on Clank. He was Ratcet's best friend. Actually, to Ratchet, he was more than a friend. He was like a part of ratchet's life that he couldn't live without. Once he managed to get to Clank's room, he realized something was wrong. Clank was talking to someone. The mysteryous visitor Clank was talking to was even unknown to Clank. he thought it was one of Ratchet's friends. Ratchet walked into the room and noticed a dark figure standing beside Clank. Ratchet could tell that Clank was getting annoyed or angry at the visitor, because Clank's eyes were turning blue. Normally, Ratchet would have thought they would turn red, but he didn't think anything of it because he was dizzy. After about five or six minutes of hiding in the shadowed corner, he decided it was a good time to walk in. " Ratchet! I am glad to see that you are awake," Clank said as he rushed over to Ratchet to hug him." So... Who's your friend?" Ratchet asked with a tone of curiosity."Just a friend of mine,"Clank said, trying to not worry Ratchet. Ratchet believed him, and went back to his room. Ratchet laid in his bed for a while before Clank's "firend" left. Clank came and asked Ratchet how he was. "Clank... Do you think that I'm in the wrong for what I've done?" Ratchet asked sincerely. There was a long silence. Clank responded." Ratchet, I know that you may think that you did something to be in the wrong, but you have got to understand that what you do takes sacrifices, and you cant hold on to the past." "That's not what I mean. I'm talking about being in a relationship,"Ratchet said. Clank's eyes widened. He had never talked to ratchet about this before. He didn't know how to talk to him. So Clank awkwardly left quietly as Ratchet watched."You know what... I'm not gonna' let another girl get to my heart. I have better things to do," Ratchet thought to himself. Little did he know, but love will find him again. Maybe not soon, but he knew it would.

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review! I want to know what I can change to make the story better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I had finals for school the past 2 weeks. Anyways, if you haven't already, read the first chapter.

Later that same day, Talwyn came over to see Ratchet. Little did Ratchet know, Talwyn had liked him from the day they met. Clank heard the doorbell, and welcomed Talwyn inside. "Hey,Clank. Where's Ratchet?", she asked nervously, hoping he was still alive. She had shown affection toward the fuzzy golden Lombax before, and she thought Clank knew she liked Ratchet. She was very shy when it came to talking about someone she liked, so she was hoping that Clank didn't know. " Hello, Ms. Talwyn. Nice to see you. Ratchet should be upstairs in his room," Clank said. Clank knew it was rude to leave a guest when lookng for someone. They were walking down the hall when they heard a loud bang. Clank looked around and said," Ms. Talwyn, wait here. I will see if that was Ratchet. Clank walked down the hallway to Ratchet's room, only to find the biggest scare of his life. Ratchet had blood all over him; his bedroom window was shattered. Clank decided to look out the window to see what could have done this. Clank then heard a noise. He turned around, only to see his fuzzy friend coming to. " Ratchet! What has happened?", Clank asked quickly. He was more worried about his friend than anything else. " I...I don't know. One minute, i was playing MEtown on Spacebook, and the next...I was on the floor," Ratchet said. " Then where is all of this blood from?", Clank asked, before hearing another noise. Ratchet and Clank turned to see Talwyn at the door. " Ratchet!", Talwyn scremed as she ran towars him and dropped to the ground. Ratchet managed to calm Talwyn down, and get up to walk to Clank's medical lab. When they all got there, Ratchet sat down and Clank took X-rays. There was no visible wound, but something was wrong. A very small patch of Ratchet's golden fur was off-color to the rest of him. Clank wondered what it could be, but he had no clue. But the biggest question was "where did the blood come from?". Being unsure, Clank decided it was best to keep watch on Ratchet over night. Clank told Talwyn and Ratchet the news. " I'll stay with Ratchet over night," Talwyn said. Clank didnt think anything would go wrong, so he agreed with what Talwyn wanted, and left the room for the night. About 3 hours later, Talwyn decided that Ratchet was okay enough to talk. " Ratchet?", Talwyn asked. "Yeah, Tal? What'cha need?", Ratchet responded. "Well, I dont really know how to explain it. But I'll do my best. I think your "adventuring" is a little too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt," Talwyn explained. Ratchet sat up and walked over to the couch she was sitting on, and sat next to her." Tal, I understand you think it's dangerous. But iI like it this way," Ratchet said. " Ratchet, I don't care what you want. I don't want to risk loosing you," Talwyn said with a sad voice. " Tal, you won't loose me," Ratchet said. " I don't want you to take the chance," Talwyn said. " Why do you even care if I make it out alive? We've been on adventures before, and we were both perfectly fine," Ratchet said. He could tell Talwyn was getting upset, so he put his arm around her back. She then did something neither one of them expected. She jumped and wrapped both of her arms around Ratchet. " I care because...," She trailed off. " Because why, Tal?", Ratchet asked. She backed away from Ratchet a little bit, and said," Because I love you. And i don't want anything to happen to you," Talwyn said. She then started whimpering a little, and ratchet leaned over and hugged her. He then felt something strange in the back of his mind. He felt like everything was a lie, and he got up and walked away, leaving Talwyn sobbing on the couch. Nobody knew what was going on. The next day, Ratchet had gotten out of bed, and went to the kitchen, only to see Talwyn asking Clank what was wrong with him. He didn't remember a thing about the night before. Clank walked over to Ratchet and said," Do you remember anything that happened last night, Ratchet?" "Not really. Why do u ask?",Ratchet responded. Clank then told Ratchet to follow him back to the medical room. When they got there, Clank made Ratchet strip down to his boxers and lay on the MRI table. After about ten or so minutes, Clank had the results. " The MRI has detected a microchip that has been planted in your head. What ever happened yesterday had something to do with this," Clank said. Ratchet sat in silence and amazment at this. He wanted to know what had hapened the night before, so he went to the control tower to check the cameras in the Medical lab. What he saw and heard shocked him. He then went back to clank and asked," Clank, is there any way to get this thing outta' my head?" " Yes, but it will take time to find out the best method to remove it. In the meantime, take this. It is a transmitter blocker. Just put this on the back of your head, and you should be fine," Clank said. Sure enough, the little robotic genuis was right. That night, Ratchet went to talk to Talwyn. "Talwyn...I'm sorry. I wish i could have remembered what happened lastnight. But theres a microchip in the back of my head, and at about 7p.m. i blackout and the chip takes over. But on what happened lastnight...I wanna' say that... well... I kinda' love you to," Ratchet said. Talwyn was shocked by this. Then, the most suprising thing happened. Ratchet leaned in and kissed Talwyn. It was unbelieveable to her. She wondered how this aggressive lombax could be so gentle with her. It just didnt make any sense. They both looked eachother in the eyes, and, as if by magic, both said " I love you" at the same time. They kissed again, but this time, they stayed pushed together. lips to lips. About eight seconds later, Clank walked in on them. Suprised, he asked, "What did I miss?" with a bit of humor in his voice. What was begining to look like an amazing thing, would soon turn out to be what drove Ratchet mad.

Well, that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Chapter 3 will be longer than this. I promise:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, but my computer has been acting up lately. I'm going to get a new laptop In a few days though. Well, enough about that. ON TO THE STORY!

Ratchet and Talwyn sat on the sofa for almost six hours that evening. To Ratchet, everything seemed right. But for Tal, she was in heaven. Time seemed to stop for her as she burried her head into Ratchet's furry, golden chest. It was then that the gold furred Lombax realized what it was that mattered: her. All of the times they had went on missions together, Ratchet felt like he needed to protect her. He had never felt this way for any other girl. Sasha and Angela were nothing compared to Tal. Ratchet decided at about midnight that he and Talwyn should leave the sofa, and go to bed. the only problem was Talwyn had managed to get super close to Ratchet in those six hours.

When Ratchet took Talwyn to her room, and tucked her in, he realized something he never did before. He saw that behind Talwyn's fighting on the outside, she was so kind and gentle on the inside. Ratchet finished tucking her in, then he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. He saw her smile a bit at that. As Ratchet was leaving, he could hear Tal trying to say something. He went over to her and askd what she had said. "Please. Don't leave me alone, Ratchet. I want to be in your arms and feel safe," she responded. Ratchet did not know how to react to what she had said. So he thought about if for a few minutes before deciding that she wanted him to sleep with her in his arms, so he pulled back the sheets and laid down next to Talwyn. Tal turned over and faced him and said,"Thank you". Ratchet said,"You're welcome, Tal," then he wrapped her in his arms. And he was happy for the first time in ages. Tal fell asleep and Ratchet watchet as she dreamed.

Ratchet got very little sleep that night. He was worried that he would hurt the girl he held nearest to his heeart. But he couldn't understand why he loved her, but couldn't trust himself to take care of her. He thought to himself that it was just because it was his first serious relationship, and that he would get over it in time. But then he felt something odd. He felt as if he was hit in the stomach and got the wind knocked out of him. He fell to the floor, listening to what sounded like an angry female voice.

Later that afternon...

Tal was lookin for Ratchet so they could cuddle on the sofa again. She had looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. She went to Clank's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Clank shouted, for he ws across his large room cleaning off his bookshelf. "Have you seen Ratchet with in the last two or three hours," Tal asked. " I am sorry, Miss Talwyn, but I have not seen Ratchet today at all. He was in his room, last I checked," Clank replied. Talwyn's eyes widened. She knew Ratchet was missing. She had checked his room an hour ago, and there was no trace of him. She went back to Ratchet's room to see if he had picked up his cell phone. Sure enough, he did.

Talwyn had remembered that he had a gps in his phone so she could track it. She asked Clank to track it for her, so she could call thier friends to see if they knew anything. "Miss Apogee, I have located Ratchet's Cellular Device in the Nabala forest of planet Florana," Clank told her. She said nothing and asked no questions. All she did was grab Clank by the arm, and ran to her ship. She knew Ratchet could take care of himself, but this time was different. It wasnt just Ratchet that was mising. It was HER Ratchet. The one she loved and could not loose.

As they got near Florana, they could see where there was a rather large lifeform, and a smaller one. Clank boosted the signal, then switched the map from radar to X-ray. He could make out a Lombax shape as the smaller one. The larger one,, on the other hand, was un-identified. They laded Talwyn's ship close to Ratchet. There was no blood, no wepons, and no marks on Ratchet. Yet, he was knocked out. Neither of them could tell why. It was then that they heard clapping behind them. "Congratulations! You two just missed the fun part," said the mysterious voice.

Clank tried to identify the mystical being, but to no avail. "I'm assuming you don't remember me, do you, Clank?" said the being. " I do not know who you are. Nor do I care! Tell me what you have done to Ratchet!" Clank said; a bit of rage in his voice. Just then, as if by magic, Ratchet came and Clank Ran over to his side to pick him up and carry him back to the ship, but before they could, the being had a gun drawn and pointing at Ratchet's half lifeless body." Clank, I am suorised that you don't remember me. Let me give you a hint," the being said. Then she slipped back the hood of her cloak. " Cassiopia! This is impossible! Ratchet and Allister killed you, and wiped out all of the remaining valkyries!" Clank yelled, with enough anger in his voice to scare even the toughest agorean.

"Oh, don't worry. He isn't dead. I just hypnotized him," Cassiopia said with a chuckle. By the time she should have stopped laughing, Talwyn had put five bullets through her head, eleven in her chest, and three in her leg. Clank hid behind Ratchet, wondering if Talwyn had gone crazy. Talwyn ran over to Ratchet and Clank and threw her gun on the ground half way there. She told clank to get an ice pack to put on his head. "Ratchet, are you okay?" Talwyn asked. "Whoa...Wh...What happened? Are you okay, Tal?" Ratchet said as he was starting to wake up.

Clank was coming back to Ratchet with the ice pack, glad to see his fuzzy friend alive and awake. Then Clank noticed something about Ratchet that made him shiver. Ratchet had been hypnotized beyond help. Just as Clank realized that, Ratchet started to get angry for no reason. His eyes turned a dark shade of red. Clank jumped and grabbed Talwyn to pull her to saftey. "Miss Apogee, we MUST leave! Ratchet will never be himself again. He's gone," Clank said sadly. Talwyn started to cry. Realizing the one she loved was gone. All he was now was a monster.

Talwyn and Clank were getting in the ship to leave, when the monster that once was Ratchet came next to the ship. " Clank... It's been one crazy ride with you and Ratchet. But before we leave, I have to do something, and it is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done, but I can't leave without it," Talwyn said, trying to hold back the tears. She opened up her side of the ship and got out. She saw the monster coming for her. "RATCHET! I KNOW YOU ARE STILL IN THERE! I LOVE YO-umph!" Talwyn screamed as she hit the ground from the punch to her stomach.

It was like she knew what she was doing. She said Ratchet was still in there. So she used what mattered most to him to get him to take control again. Ratchet was getting ready to crush the ship Clank was in, but then he heard the one thing that made him feel whole. He could hear in the background sobbing and speaking. It was Talwyn. Ratchet stopped what he was about to do, and walked over to where she was on the ground. He kneeled over to listen." Ratchet, I don't care if you are the last of your kind. I dont care about anything. Except you. I love you. Please snap out of it, Ratchet," Talwyn said. Then she passed out.

Ratchet realized what he had done. He did exactly wahat Tal said he would, He regained control. But what he saw made him want to die. Talwyn was in his arms. Clinging on to dear life. He knew he did this. Suddenly, the lombax that was known for power and strength broke down into tears, realizing he probably just killed her. He was crying with his head down facing her. She was pale, and looked lifeless. At that moment, one thing shot through his head. He did what he felt he needed to. He leaned over and kissed Talwyn for what he tought would be the last time.

He then hit the ground on his knees and pleaded that her life was spared. For once, the heros needed a hero. Then Tal started coming to. Ratchet was speechless and ashamed for what he had done. Clank came to them both, and walked them to the ship. It had been raining in the jungle since they got there, therefore the ground was slippery, so Ratchet carried Talwyn back to the ship in his arms.

An hour had passed, and they were back home. Ratchet and Tal both fell asleep in eachothers arms on the way. Clank did'nt want to, but he had to wake Tal and Ratchet up so he could run tests to make sure they were ok. When they got to the lab, they let Clank run all of his tests, then they left as they awaited the resuts. They didnt know if the were going to live, die, and how long they had. They spent what could have been the last hour of their lives in eachothers arms. Thats all the two of them wanted.

When the hour had passed, Clank walked with the results. "Ratchet...You will need to take pain mediation until this wears off. Talwyn...Drink a liter of water a day. You were very dehydrated," Clank said, giving them both a warming smile. Ratchet and Talwyn sat on the sofa in each others embrace. They were both happy and alive.

Three weeks later...

"Ratchet! Come on! We're gonna' be late to our dinner if we don't hurry!" Tal exclaimed. "Calm down, Tal. We will make it. I promise," Ratchet said. trying to comfort her. They left, and Clank, Cronk and Zephyr were left alone at their home. ratchet drove far out on the country side, past the resturant where they had 'Dinner reservations'. Ratchet stopped the car suddenly, and got out, He got a picnic basket out of the back seat. Talwyn had a confused look in her face at this.

"Do you not like this, Tal?" Ratchet asked. he never cared what anyone else wanted before. She was diffrent though. "Well, It's an amazing veiw, but I thought we had reservations at the resturant?" Talwin asked. Deep in her heart, she wanted to do this, but she figured Ratchet just heard her say something about it one day, and was only doing it for her. But he had planned it all. They decided to stay for the picnic. After they were done, Ratchet moved around to Talwyn's left side. He felt that he "fit" better there. they talked for an hour or so. Then Ratchet got the breath in him to do it. Ratchet stood Tal up next to him. He got on one knee. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a stunning ring.

"Talwyn Apogee.. Will you marry me?" Ratchet asked. Talwyn was in emense shock. She had to settle down for a minute before she answered. "Ratchet... Yes. I will," Talwyn replied. Ratchet nearly jumped eight feet just out of pure joy and excitement. Tal grabbed his arm, and they kissed a final time before dark. The edge of the sunset. They cuddled up next to one another, and both said," I love you". Then they heard a noise that sounded like another ship. They they were blinded by the light on front. It was none other than Captain Qwark. " Hey, Ratchet! Pretty wench you got there," Qwark said. Then, as if in Que, Rusty Pete jumped up from the back seat and started lauging. As they were driving off, Ratchet and Talwyn could here Pete in the back seat, saying," Lombax and Markazian, Sittin in a tree, Kiss-hiccup. Oh. well, that wasn't supposed to go there. AHAHAHA!"

Well, that's it for this story guys. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this. I don't know when I'll start uploading another story, but I have a small idea for one already. Thank you to all of you that left reveiws! It helps me understand what i need to do to get better. Keep up the reveiws, and Later guys:)


End file.
